


open for business

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it, sweetheart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	open for business

"That's it, sweetheart."

Jeff pressed his thumb into the hinge of Jensen's jaw, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to make Jensen any less turned on. He sucked on the head of Jeff's dick, palming himself through his jeans at the weight of the cockhead on his tongue, and opened his mouth wider under the pressure from the fingers which captured his jaw in a rough grip.

His moan was muffled by the dick in his mouth but Jeff got the message.

He thrust in shallowly, teasing and without force, and Jensen whimpered around his dick as Jeff said fondly, "Look at you. This is just a hole for me to fuck, isn't it, baby?"

He traced his lower lip and Jensen felt his cheeks heat as spit trickled down his chin to the sound of Jeff's low, whiskey-smooth chuckle. "Well, maybe not just a hole."

He pushed in deeper and then pulled back as Jensen lapped eagerly at his slit, spreading his knees wider on the carpet and rubbing his own dick at the taste of precome on his tongue. His chest already felt tight from anticipation and the satisfaction at being here, on his knees in front of Jeff, ready to take whatever he would give him, and he leaned his head into Jeff's touch when he rested his palm against his cheek, wanting the reassurance of his hand as well as the heat of his dick.

His cock pushed against Jensen's tongue, thick and hot and perfect, and Jensen licked over it as best he could, swirling his tongue over the head and pressing up against the underside of the shaft. He knew his lips were red - they always were when he did this with Jeff - and he felt the slickness of spit around the 'O' of his mouth as Jeff guided his dick further in with the hushed command, "C'mon, sweetheart, take all that. You know you love it."

It was the truth and Jensen couldn't keep from shoving a hand down his pants to pull out his dick when Jeff thrust slowly but smoothly into his mouth.

He was full, his lips stretched around the fat cock, and Jensen jacked himself at the bloodrush of exquisite humiliation at having his mouth so full of dick that he could only beg wordlessly for more. His whine turned into a moan when Jeff groaned above him, leaning back in his armchair and pushing in just far enough that his cock bumped against the back of Jensen's throat.

Jensen did his best to suck, and Jeff's thumb came up to trace his hollowed-out cheeks, pressing against the length that filled his mouth and left Jensen helpless and needy in front of him. "Good boy. You think you can take the rest?"

Jensen looked up and nodded around Jeff's dick. His eyes were watering and his mouth was a mess with spit and precome, but he stripped his dick quicker when he saw the dark look in Jeff's eyes as he watched him struggle to take all of him. It was hot and heavy in his mouth, suffocating and choking, but Jensen only got closer to the peak of pleasure when he took Jeff the whole way in.

It hurt, a familar ache that he knew he would be feeling for days, but as he tried to stop his heart from jack-hammering in his chest, Jensen let out a groan at the thought of waking up the next morning with the phantom feel of Jeff's cock between his lips. His nose was pressed up against the curls at the base of his dick and Jensen pulled in a breath through his nose, smelling sweat and sex on Jeff's skin that he hoped masked the desperation and the fucking want on his own.

"Oh, Jesus..."

Jensen couldn't raise his eyes high enough to see Jeff's face but from the way his cock twitched in his throat, he guessed he was getting close to completion as Jensen gagged on his dick.

He gasped for breath when Jeff pulled back, involuntary tears escaping from the corners of his eyes which were quickly caught by Jeff's thumb. Jeff didn't pull the whole way out and Jensen was left sucking on the head off once again when Jeff said, breathless, "M'gonna fuck you, baby. Gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours and everyone's gonna know what a cocksucking slut you are whenever you try to speak. The guys on set, the people watching at home, even the fucking barista at Starbucks is gonna know exactly how much you love choking on dick in your spare time."

God help him, Jensen wanted that. He wanted his voice to mark him out as Jeff's even when his words couldn't and he tugged on his dick with urgency as he almost came at the thought of his friends - of Jared - hearing the evidence of Jeff's cock fucking his mouth.

He nodded, wide-eyed and eager, and Jeff didn't waste time. With a hand in his hair, he set a punishing pace, so fast and deep that Jensen gagged before his body relaxed enough to let itself go where Jeff wanted. Jeff fucked his face, forcing his cock in between the parted circle of Jensen's lips while he tried to suck and lick as much as he could before eventually surrendering to the motion of his thrusts.

Somehow it was even more of a turn-on to be passive and Jensen jerked himself harder and faster as Jeff rode his face, pounding into his mouth like that was all he was there for, like his whole purpose in life was to take Jeff's dick and to take it well.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, that's good, sweetheart."

Even as his mouth was fucked roughly, it was the endearment that did it for Jensen. He came with a full-body shudder, hips bucking forward into his hand as he brought himself off on his knees at Jeff's feet with his mouth stuffed with cock. He couldn't make his tongue and lips work as he was left trembling with the aftershocks but he felt suddenly, sharply empty when Jeff pulled out, leaving him open-mouthed and messy and out of use.

Jeff's hot come splattered over his eyelids and across his upturned face, and the emptyness disappeared when Jensen accepted this fleeting new role with a sleepy smile of contentment.


End file.
